My Angel Setsuna
by HayabusaOkami
Summary: Setsuna may finally come out and tell Konoka how she feels. See what happens! Read and review!
1. Garden

**Chapter 1: Garden**

**Theme: You and Me by Lifehouse**

* * *

It was a bright Spring afternoon at Mahora Academy. It was a Sunday, and the girls had the day off. Mahora was an all - girls school in Japan that held classes from kindergarten through college. The students of Class 3-A were in their rooms, and most were sleeping due to the comfortably warm weather.

There were two girls, however, that were not satisfied with the confines of the dorms. They were out in the school's expansive garden, sitting on a large rock.

One of the girls, who had black hair drawn up in a ponytail on the left side. She was Setsuna Sakurazaki, student 15 of Class 3-A. The other, who had long, straight, chocolate - brown hair was named Konoka Konoe, 13.

Setsuna was kneeling on the rock, with the sleeping Konoka's head resting in her lap. Konoka was the school headmaster's granddaughter, and the descendant of a powerful magical bloodline. Setsuna was her guardian and friend.

As if their relationship were not complicated enough, Setsuna was also deeply in love with Konoka. It was not necessarily a secret to anyone but Konoka. Her characteristic and adorable cluelessness was part of the reason Setsuna loved her so. It was hard on Setsuna to keep her true personal feelings a secret. She was akways trying to keep a proper view of their relationship as bodyguard and charge, but being in such close proximity all the time made this difficult.

Besides, Setsuna often used her role as guardian to get close to her dear Konoka without raising suspicion, although most of the other girls in the class already had their suspicions.

Setsuna gazed down at the sweet, innocent face of the girl in her lap. Suddenly, Setsuna felt herself blush and her heart beat faster. She had the urge to do something completely ridiculous; Setsuna wanted to kiss Konoka, right then and there!

Before she could gain control of herself, Setsuna was already leaning down over Konoka. Their lips almost touched, when Setsuna's nervous breaths stirred Konoka's hair and her eyes fluttered open. She blinked once, twice, and stared up into Setsuna's dark, almost black, eyes.

"Se-chan?" Konoka muttered, using the affectionate nickname that she had given Setsuna long ago, "What're you doing?"

Setsuna blushed deeply and began babbling incoherently as she realized what she had just been about to do.

"Wha? Me? I-uh-I mean…"

Konoka sat up next to her and giggled.

"You're so silly, Setsuna. Why're you all red?"

"I was just-um-blocking the sun!" Setsuna mentally smacked herself.

"With you head?" Konoka asked.

"Um, yes…?"

"You're so weird sometimes…" Konoka shook her head in amusement.

"I-I'm so sorry, Miss Konoka!" Setsuna bowed down in front of Konoka, who pouted.

"Whatever happened to 'Konoka' or 'Kono-chan'?" She asked disappointedly.

"What?" Setsuna looked up in mild surprise, "But I am your subordinate! It is only right for me to-" she stopped when she saw Konoka's face. She was barely holding back tears.

_Konoka cries so easily, _Setsuna thought, _And it always seems to be me who causes it…_

"I'm sorry… K-Kono-chan," Setsuna mumbled. She was about to bow again when Konoka suddenly hugged her. Setsuna's eyes widened for a moment, then she relaxed and wrapped her arms around Konoka's warm body. She felt something wet drip onto her shoulder, and realized that Konoka was crying.

"Konoka! What's wrong?" Setsuna asked worriedly. Konoka pulled away, and Setsuna saw that… She was smiling!

"There's nothing wrong now, Setsuna, because I have my Se-chan back!" she went back to hugging the dark-haired girl, who happily returned the embrace.

_I wish it could always be like this, _Setsuna thought as a warm smile crossed her face.

"I think… Maybe we should go back now, before Negi and Asuna get worried about us." Konoka said, wiping her eyes on the edge of her sleeve.

"If you say so," Setsuna agreed somewhat reluctantly.

"Hoping to spend more time alone with me?" Konoka teased her.

"What? Noofcoursenot! That'spreposterous!" Setsuna's words blended together as she waved her arms frantically and her face flushed bright red.

"Whateeever you say, Se-chan," Konoka giggled, "Maybe if you're good, I'll find some time for us to be alone again."

Setsuna stopped flustering and sighed.

_That would be nice, _she thought as Konoka grabbed her wrist and began dragging her toward the girls' dorms.

* * *

**This is really just a brief introduction to the story. Please don't be impatient with me!**


	2. Tears

**Chapter 2: Tears**

**Theme: Believe by Staind**

* * *

Konoka led Setsuna by the hand through the huge school building. When they reached the third year students dorms, Setsuna tried to go to her room, but Konoka kept dragging her along.

"Miss-I mean-Konoka," Setsuna spluttered.

"Hm?" Konoka said.

"Where are we going?"

"To my room, silly. Where else?"

"Oh, I-I don't know. Never mind…" Setsuna blushed, embarrassed.

They continued in silence to the room that Konoka shared with her friend, Asuna, and their teacher, Negi.

"Negi, Asuna! I'm baaa-aaack!" Konoka exclaimed cheerfully.

"Would you mind keeping it DOWN!" Asuna said angrily from her top bunk. She was still tired from her early morning paper route.

"Oops. Sorry!" Konoka whispered. Setsuna felt a slight rush of anger at Asuna for talking to Konoka like that, but she let it pass; it would be awkward if she defended Konoka from every little thing.

"Hello girls!" said Negi brightly. He was their teacher, yes, but he was also a ten-year-old British wizard. He had been sent to Mahora Academy as his special assignment after graduating wizard school to teach English to class 3-A.

"Hi Negi-bozu!." Konoka greeted him.

"Konichiwa, Negi-sensei," Setsuna said, bowing.

"Aw, now their's no need to be so stuffy, Setsuna-san. It's not class!" Negi said.

"Um… all right…" Setsuna said uncertainly.

_Why is everyone so informal?_ She wondered. _It's actually kind of nice…_

"Konoka, Setsuna, if you'll please excuse me…" Negi glanced at his watch, "I have to meet Takamichi and discuss some things with him."

Takamichi Takahata was class 3-A's previous teacher, before Negi Springfield came around, and Asuna had a huge crush on him.

"You're going to talk to Takahata-sensei?" She asked, sitting bolt upright in her bed.

"Um, yes…" Negi answered hesitantly.

"I'm coming with you!" Asuna exclaimed as she hopped right out of her bed, landing squarely on Konoka's foot.

"OW!" the young girl cried.

"Konoka! Are you okay?" Setsuna asked. She gave Asuna a dark glare, "You shouldn't jump around like that; you could seriously hurt someone."

"I-I'm sorry!" Asuna muttered, cowering under Setsuna's gaze. _Boy, Sakurazaki's usually not this scary, what's up?_ she thought.

"Konoka, are you okay? I'll carry you to the nurse," Setsuna offered immediately.

"No, I'm okay Se-chan! Really," Konoka assured her.

"If you're certain…" Setsuna blushed slightly, wondering if anyone had noticed how eager she was to carry Konoka, although she did it all the time anyway. As a matter of fact, someone did notice; namely Asuna.

"What is it with you about Konoka today?" she asked.

"Wh-what d'you mean!" Setsuna asked, flustered.

"Well, first you were out alone all morning, then you went all demon when I stepped on Konoka's foot, and just now, you seemed almost disappointed when she didn't want you to carry her."

"Um…" Setsuna was silent for a long time as her face grew redder and redder by the second.

"Setsuna?" Konoka said.

"Did you have something to tell us?" Negi asked her .

"I - I…" Setsuna felt her eyes start to tear up. She pushed past Negi, who was by the door, and ran out.

"Se-chan!" Konoka called, dashing after her. She stopped in the hall after taking only a few steps; Setsuna had disappeared, "Setsuna?"

_It's not right! I can't! It's not… I just __can't__! _Setsuna was pounding through the halls, running as fast as she could away from Konoka's room, away from her guilt, her feelings.

Finally, she stopped. She was outside, in front of the main doors. Setsuna was panting hard, and she couldn't see through the tears in her eyes.

_Why am I crying? _She wondered to herself. _I shouldn't've cried. Now they'll know! Damn it! _

"Setsuuunaa!" Konoka's voice came from inside. Setsuna turned and ran into the gardens just as Konoka came bursting through the doors.

Setsuna ended up finding herself under the World Tree. It was the biggest tree on the school campus, and probably in the world. She looked up at its high-reaching branches, as if hoping for some kind of answer. A single tear traced its way down her cheek.

"Konoka…" She whispered.

"Yes?" answered a voice from behind her. Setsuna's eyes widened in shock. She moved to turn around and see who it was when two small arms wrapped around her waist.

"Why're you crying, Se-chan? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no! Never! You could never do anything wrong, Konoka! I just- I…" Setsuna broke down in sobs again. She sank to her knees, sliding free of Konoka's grasp. Konoka came around and kneeled in front of her. She took Setsuna's hands in her own.

"Setsuna?" Konoka said softly, "Setsuna look at me."

Setsuna slowly looked up; Konoka's eyes were red-rimmed and tears were streaming down her cheeks. Setsuna felt a throb of pain at seeing Konoka like this.

_Did I do this?_ She wondered, _Did I make Konoka cry?_

"Wh- why are you crying, K- Konoka?" Setsuna choked out.

"Because you're crying," she answered simply.

"Am I making you sad? I'm sorry!" Setsuna started to bow her head in shame, but a gentle hand on her chin stopped her, "Mi- K- Konoka?"

"Don't blame yourself for my being sad… Ah!" Konoka warned, putting her finger to a shocked Setsuna's lips as she tried to speak, "When you blame yourself, when you feel bad for how you feel, that's what makes me sad."

"H- How I feel?" Setsuna asked cluelessly.

"Yes, about _me_," Konoka said determinedly. The look on her face made Setsuna pay great attention to what she said next; "I _love_ you, Setsuna. No matter what you may think, I've _always_ loved you. Not the same way as you have loved me, but I can easily change that. If you feel the way that I _know_ you do, the way you've been hiding all this time, then that makes me _very_ happy; happier than you'll ever know."

Setsuna sat silently, absorbing what Konoka was saying to her. She never thought, _ever_, that Konoka could return her feelings, her intense, _highly personal_ feelings.

"So- so what exactly… are you saying?" Setsuna asked, unsure of everything she had just heard.

"Maybe this will help you understand," Konoka leaned forward, and, before Setsuna could react, she kissed the black-haired girl gently on the lips. When Konoka pulled back, Setsuna's face was a darker red than she had ever seen it before. Setsuna's mouth opened and closed several times before she finally managed to speak.

"Wh- what was _that?" _she asked.

"A kiss, silly," Konoka giggled.

"But- but why?"

"What, you didn't want me to?" Konoka pouted.

"No! I mean yes! I did, but- aw, I dunno anymore…" Setsuna rested her head in her hands.

"It's okay, I'll give you some time to think about it," Konoka told her, "C'mon, let's get you back; it's getting late."

Once again, Konoka led Setsuna by the hand back to their room as the sun set behind the World Tree.

* * *

**This chapter shows how defensive of Konoka Setsuna can be. It also shows how sensitive she can be and how much it hurts her to hide her feelings. The next chapter will be a lot happier I hope!**


	3. Alone

**Chapter 3: Alone**

**Theme: Hanging By A Moment by Lifehouse**

* * *

Back in Konoka's room, it was quiet; Negi had left for Takamichi's, and Asuna was nowhere to be found.

Setsuna sat silently on the couch while Konoka floated about cheerfully in the kitchen.

"Are you hungry at all Se-chan?" she asked.

"Wha? Um, n-no! I'm fine!" Setsuna's answer was betrayed when her stomach growled loudly. She blushed and Konoka smiled.

"I'll make you some eggs!" Konoka said brightly. Setsuna sat and waited as sizzling sounds and a delicious smell soon came from the kitchen. She smiled dreamily as she thought about her and Konoka in the garden.

"Konoka?" she said.

"Mhm?"

"Um, never mind…" Setsuna blushed, she hadn't even known what she was going to say!

"Okaaayy silly. You're eggs are ready!"

Setsuna stood and walked into the kitchen. She accepted a plate full of scrambled eggs from Konoka, bowing her head in thanks and turning back to the main room.

A disappointed noise came from behind her. The source: Konoka. Facing her, Setsuna saw a frown on the brown-haired girl's face.

"What?" Setsuna asked, wondering what she had done wrong.

"Aren't you gonna give me a kiss?" Konoka pouted cutely.

"Oh! Well I, uh…" Setsuna blushed and moved to stand directly in front of Konoka. She leaned in and their lips met briefly, making Konoka smile.

"See? Now that wasn't so hard, was it?"

Setsuna shook her head. It hadn't been hard at all; she had imagined doing just that for years…

"Setsuna?" Konoka sounded worried, "You okay?" She was waving her hand in front of Setsuna's face and frowning. Setsuna didn't like it when Konoka frowned.

"Hwha?" Setsuna muttered, "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Just fine…" she said dreamily. She turned and went back out to the living room, Konoka looking after curiously.

Setsuna sat at the low table on the floor. She stared at her plate, reluctant now to eat and remove the sweet taste of Konoka from her lips. Soon, Konoka came out of the kitchen and sat down next to her, as in, RIGHT next to her.

Konoka was wearing a short pink skirt and a plain white tank top. Setsuna was wearing black jean shorts, a red t-shirt, and a black zip-up sweatshirt.

Konoka positioned herself so that the bear part of her right leg brushed against Setsuna's left. Setsuna's face turned bright red and she gulped.

_She's touching me! _she thought happily, _she's actually __touching__ me!_

"Se-chan, are you okay? You're really red…" Konoka observed, stating the obvious.

"Uh, yeah! Uh-huh…" Setsuna replied. Konoka took hold of her left arm and rested her head on her shoulder. Setsuna felt happiness and warmth bubble up inside her, just in time for the moment to be ruined by an intruding force…

"Hey, y'all!" Asuna shouted unnecessarily as she slammed the door open. Konoka jumped, almost falling over, and Setsuna glared at the red-head.

"Oh, well, hi Asuna," Konoka greeted her, with noticeably less enthusiasm then usual. She was apparently also annoyed at the intrusion.

"What are you two doing so close together?" Asuna asked as she examined the scene in front of her. Setsuna panicked.

_What will she think? Will she agree with our being together?_ But Setsuna had no reason to worry; Konoka covered quickly.

"What, friends aren't allowed to sit and eat with each other?" she gave Asuna a pleading look.

"Um, okay…" the other girl responded, "Anyway, where's Negi?"

"At Takahata-sensei's. He's been there for almost an hour, you know." Konoka said.

"Oh, really?" Asuna asked disbelievingly.

"_Yes,_" Setsuna sighed, "They're both waiting for you. Don't you remember _any_thing?"

"Um, oh…" Asuna mumbled to herself as she obviously tried to remember Negi telling her about this, "Uh… guess I'll leave you two alone then," and she left, just like that.

"What was _that_ about?" Konoka asked, giggling to herself.

"No idea," Setsuna answered. She looked at Konoka's grinning face and smiled.

_I'm happy to be here with you, _Setsuna thought.

"What?" Konoka asked. Setsuna didn't realize she had spoken out loud.

"Oh! Um, I was just thinking how… I was happy to be here… with… you…" Setsuna trailed off awkwardly.

"Aw! I'm happy to be with you, too, Se-chan!" Konoka exclaimed as she hugged the innocently blushing black-haired girl beside her. Setsuna hesitated a moment, then hugged her back.

_I am truly happy to be with you, she thought. _

* * *

**I think it's funny to see how Setsuna first reacts when Konoka accepts her and tries to get her to loosen up a little. I'm just sorry I made it so short...**


	4. Promise

**Chapter 4: Promise**

* * *

In spring, there is one holiday that Konoka loves more than most; Easter!

"Setsuuunaaa!" the hyper girl called as she pushed open Setsuna's dorm door.

"Yes Konoka?" Setsuna said, wide awake as always, "Is something the matter?"

"Nonono! I want you to come shopping with me!" Konoka exclaimed excitedly. She grabbed a surprised and blushing Setsuna by the arm, dragging her to the door.

"B-but, what are we going to go shopping _for_?"

"It's almost _Easter,_ silly! Were going to shop for _Easter_ stuff!"

"O-oh! Like, candy?"

"Sure! But I was thinking more like a bunny outfit or something…" Before Setsuna could ask what exactly Konoka had on her mind, the overexcited brown-haired girl dragged her out the door and to the marketplace. Konoka window-shopped for hours, until she saw one store she just _had_ to go into, as she put it to Setsuna.

"Setsuna a costume shop! We _have_ to go in there! _Pleeeaaase_?"

"But Konoka-" but Setsuna didn't get a chance to speak. Before she knew it, they were inside.

"Aw! These costumes are so _cute_!" Konoka squealed in excitement, "Which do you think I should try first?"

"Konoka, I think I should tell you-" Setsuna started again.

"Ah! A bunny costume! I'm going to try it on!" Konoka grabbed it and headed for the changing rooms. Setsuna waited where she was, blushing and shuffling her feet awkwardly. She earned several odd looks from other costumers, and she was immensely relieved when Konoka returned, or not…

"K-Konoka! _What_ are you _wearing_?" Setsuna gasped.

"It's a bunny outfit…" Konoka pouted, "Don't you like it?"

Setsuna had to admit, she _did_ quite like the outfit, but would never directly admit it to Konoka. What she was wearing consisted of very short, tight-fitting white shorts, a tiny white top, ears, and a cottony tail. Setsuna couldn't bare it any longer, she had to tell Konoka.

"Kono-chan…" She whispered, "This isn't a costume shop… It's a _fetish_ shop…"

"Wait… really?" Konoka began to blush as she subconsciously tried to cover herself. Setsuna just nodded, "Oh my- I mean, um, you don't think I'm _bad_ now, do you?"

"Of course not!" Setsuna assured her, "And, well, I do really like that outfit…" She blushed guiltily.

"Oh you _do_, huh?" Konoka teased, "Then how about you buy it for me? It can be just our little secret."

"I- uh- well, I mean- I shouldn't! Really!"

_But I _so _want to! _Setsuna struggled between guilty pleasure and common sense… Guilty pleasure won.

"Okay, I'll buy it!" Setsuna whispered.

"YAY! Thank you, Se-chan! Or should I say, you're welcome," she grinned evilly and hugged Setsuna. Before releasing the heavily blushing girl, she kissed her softly on the lips. Setsuna more than willingly accepted the gesture, holding Konoka to her for several seconds.

"Ahem," a voice came from behind them, "Are you girls quite done?"

"Oh! Sorry!" Konoka exclaimed, nearly as embarrassed as Setsuna now, "How much for this?"

"10 bucks," the apparent owner said simply.

"Okay!" Konoka managed to get Setsuna to cough up the money and cheerfully skipped out of the shop with her new costume. Setsuna was unusually silent, even for her taciturn demeanor.

"Se-chan? Something wrong?"

Setsuna looked up to see Konoka walking carefully backwards in front of her.

"Wha? Oh, nothing! It's nothing!" Setsuna's face turned red with guilt from her thoughts.

"You were thinking of me in that bunny outfit, weren't you?" Konoka accused, narrowing her eyes tauntingly. Somehow, Setsuna couldn't lie to Konoka. She nodded, showing her now-famous blush, "That's okay. I don't blame you. Hehehe."

Setsuna walked forward and hesitantly grabbed Konoka's hand in her own. She didn't speak, but just kept walking. Konoka smiled warmly, gently squeezing Setsuna's hand. They walked like this back to their rooms at Mahora's dorms. Setsuna's blush remained, but it was a lighter, sweet shade of pink. In Konoka's room, they sat silently for awhile on the couch, Konoka sitting on Setsuna's lap.

"Se-chan?" Konoka asked quietly.

"Yes Kono-chan?" Setsuna replied, her voice no louder than the other's. Konoka was silent a moment before continuing.

"Don't ever leave me Setsuna. Don't go anywhere. I want you to stay right with me, always! Ok? Please promise you won't go anywhere!" Konoka's voice was staring to crack with emotion. Setsuna felt the front of her shirt start to stick to her from Konoka's tears, "You're my angel, Setsuna! You have to protect me, but you can't do that if you- if you… die…"

Setsuna had absolutely no idea where this suddenly came from, but she was more than willing to promise anything to her Konoka. She held Konoka tightly and kissed the top of her head.

"I promise, Konoka. No matter what, I won't die on you," Now it was time for Setsuna's voice to choke, "Don't worry. I won't ever go anywhere on you. I won't die."

Konoka tilted her head up and gazed for a long time into Setsuna's sharp yet soft black eyes with her big, chocolate-brown ones. Then, in a spur of the moment rush of emotion, she kissed Setsuna passionately on the mouth. Setsuna allowed her, returning the action equally on her part. It was a passionate yet innocent exchange, and after almost a minute, it ended.

"That was… nice…" Setsuna whispered, seemingly unwilling to ruin the moment.

"Yes it was," Konoka agreed.

"I love you, Konoka…" Setsuna wrapped her arms tightly around Konoka, wo rested her head against Setsuna's chest.

"I love you too Setsuna, my angel…" Konoka's voice trailed off as she sighed deeply and closed her eyes. Setsuna gently stroked the other girl's soft brown hair, resting her chin on her head. As she, too began to fall asleep, Setsuna muttered her promise to Konoka one last time.

"I'll never leave you, Konoka, never…"

* * *

**I know, I know, the Easter part isn't very long... but it's not Easter yet! Be patient please! I promise, come Easter day, I'll have a much more Easter-centric story up. **


	5. Morning

**Chapter 5: Morning**

* * *

Setsuna awoke the very next morning to a dark, quiet room. Asuna was snoring in her bunk, obviously exhausted from her early paper route. Negi had apparently climbed into her bed during the night again, for they were snuggled together under the blankets.

Setsuna looked down at the still-sleeping girl in her arms. Konoka sighed and muttered.

"Setsuuuna…" she whispered softly. Setsuna smiled warmly at this. She was extremely reluctant to wake Konoka, but she desperately wanted to be alone with her. So, Setsuna stood very carefully and cradled Konoka in her arms like a new bride. She went to the door and opened it, then closed it slowly behind her with her foot.

Setsuna knew exactly where to go to be alone with her sweet Konoka, and she headed there quickly; It was still very early, and Setsuna wanted to watch the sunrise. She left the school building and headed to the gardens.

"Setsuna?" came a soft voice from the girl in her arms, "Where're we going?"

"Sh. You'll see soon," Setsuna replied, glancing down at Konoka, who rubbed her eyes sleepily and gave an adorable yawn.

"Mm, okay…" Konoka pressed herself against Setsuna's chest.

In the garden, Setsuna headed for the World Tree. She stopped at it's roots, and spread her wide, white wings. Konoka gasped in awe.

The sun was just barely rising, and it's light glistened off of Setsuna's snowy whit plumage. Several loose feathers drifted down through the air as she lifted off with a powerful down stroke. Setsuna was wearing the same clothes she had yesterday; a bright white denim jacket over a black t-shirt and white shorts.

_She really does look like some kind of angel…_ Konoka thought to herself. Setsuna glanced down and caught her staring. She smiled, an for once, Konoka was the one to look away with a blush across her cheeks.

They soon reached the highest branches of the tree, and Setsuna alighted on one of the thicker ones. She set a still somewhat drowsy Konoka on her feet, and clasped her hand tightly. Konoka squeezed back, holding Setsuna's arm to her. Setsuna wrapped her other arm around Konoka's waist, pulling her close. Konoka opened her mouth to say something, but Setsuna put a finger to her lips and pointed at the distant hills. Konoka looked, and was shocked into silence.

The sun rose, bright red, purple, and orange blazing across the entirety of Mahora Academy's city-like limits. Konoka watched as the light spread across the land towards their position in the World Tree. Setsuna folded one wing around Konoka, turning her so they faced each other. She grabbed both of Konoka's hands in hers and began to speak.

"That promise… I'll keep it forever. No matter what happens, I promise I won't die on you. I'll always stay here to protect you. I'm _so _happy that we can be together, and I never want it to end," tears welled up in her eyes as she spoke, Konoka started crying too, but Setsuna kept talking while she had the words, "I love you Konoka, more than anything else. I'll do anything for you, anything you want!" Setsuna's voice rose with determination, "I promise to always love you! I promise-"

Konoka put her finger over Setsuna's mouth, pulling the other girl's arms around her.

"I know, Setsuna. I believe you. It's okay."

Setsuna smiled and hesitantly pulled Konoka to her. Konoka let herself move, pressing the curves of her body into Setsuna's. Snow white feathers glittered in the morning sun as they kissed each other. The tears mingled on their cheeks and dripped down far below onto the ground, where they left all their worries and responsibilites. They stayed interlocked for many minutes, and sat watching the sun for hours after.

* * *

**Just a quick, poetic chapter. Let me know what you think of the story so far and what direction I should go with it!**


	6. Love

**Chapter 6: Love**

* * *

The day passed slowly for Setsuna. After their morning in the World Tree, Konoka had errands to run and Setsuna had very reluctantly let her go. However, Konoka had promised her a surprise when she got back, and Setsuna was excited to see what it was.

"You're sure happy today," Asuna observed from her place next to the noticeably chipper swordsman.

"Well, Konoka said she was going to have a surprise for me tonight, and I can't wait!"

"Have you gotten_ her_ anything yet?"

Both girls were lying on their backs in the grass, and Setsuna had her arms behind her head. She stuck her hand in her pocket and drew something out.

"I have this…" Setsuna said hesitantly. She held up a necklace for Asuna to see. It was black cord with two intertwined wings, one silver and the other gold. Setsuna had seen it the day she bought Konoka's rabbit outfit for her, and she went back today to buy it.

"It's so pretty!" Asuna exclaimed in amazement, "I'm sure Konoka'll love it," she added reassuringly, "You guys sure are cute together."

Setsuna blushed self-consciously.

"You know?" she asked softly.

"Well it wasn't that hard to figure out. You've been even more clingy to her than usual, and whenever someone brings Konoka up in conversation, you blush and smile like you're daydreaming about something."

"Oh," Setsuna muttered simply. _At least it's Asuna that knows and not Asakura-san. That damn camera-crazy reporter would have pictures of us all over the school in seconds. _

"What _do_ you think of when you're off in dreamland?" Asuna asked suddenly.

"What!" Setsuna exclaimed, shocked, "Um, uh, n-nothing! Nothing at all!"

Asuna glanced at her sidelong, narrowing her eyes accusingly.

"You think about her naked… Don't you, Sakurazaki-san?"

"WHAT! NO! Why on Earth would I do that? I mean- it's not like she isn't, um- no! That's not what I-"

"Just admit it, Sakura-san, you like to think about innocent little Konoka with all her clothes off."

"I-I, um! I don't- I mean-" Setsuna blushed deeply, realizing that she had been defeated, "Maybe a little…" she muttered.

"Ha! I knew it! You're just a little pervert, aren't you?"

"I-I DON'T DO IT ON PURPOSE!" Setsuna pulled the hood of her red and black sweatshirt down over her face. The shade of her cheeks nearly matched the hood, and she wished she had the ability to reverse time.

"What an interesting tidbit…" Asuna mused, "Maybe Asakura-san could use this against you…"

Setsuna sat bolt upright, throwing her hood off.

"If you tell _anyone_, especially Asakura or Konoka, you won't live to see tomorrow!" she said threateningly.

"Jeez! Don't be so angry. I was just kidding…" Asuna said meekly, obviously fearing that Setsuna wasn't.

"Good, 'cuz I wouldn't want to have to kill a fellow student," Setsuna stood, brushed off her black jeans, and walked away. Asuna just lay in shocked silence, thinking.

_Jeez, when did she get so _touchy, Asuna wondered.

Setsuna wandered back to Konoka's room. It was late afternoon and she wanted so badly for Konoka to be their, but she was still out. Setsuna sat on the couch, and began daydreaming about Konoka… naked.

Something soft brushed against Setsuna's neck, and she turned to see one of Konoka's… undergarments, on the back of the couch. She briefly wondered why Konoka would leave something like that where Asuna - or worse - Negi, could see it. She didn't quite care at that moment, because she was too busy examining Konoka's discarded article of clothing. It was obviously silk, and an innocent white color that suited Konoka perfectly.

Setsuna hesitantly picked it up and held it in front of her. She brought it close to her face and smelled it, then rubbed the soft fabric against her cheek.

Just then, the door opened and Konoka walked in.

"Setsuna?" she asked, sounding understandably confused, "What are you doing with my bra?"

"Um, n-nothing!" Setsuna blushed, trying in vain to look casual, "I was just, um…" Words failed her, and she felt her face grow even hotter as Konoka put down her bags and approached her. Setsuna bowed her head in shame, holding out the garment to Konoka. She waited for an angry scolding, shouting, _any_thing, but instead, Konoka sat on the arm of the couch and cradled Setsuna's head against her chest.

"Did you miss me?" she asked of the shocked and confused Setsuna, "That's so sweet!"

"But, Konoka, I-" Setsuna stuttered in embarrassment.

"Sh, it's okay!" Konoka giggled, "You like how it feels?" she was referring to the bra, still in Setsuna's hands.

"Well, um, yes…" Setsuna muttered guiltily.

"Hm…" Konoka put a finger to her lips thoughtfully, then grinned, "Wanna feel this one?" She gestured to her own chest.

"I- uh- what?" Setsuna was now even more confused. Konoka started to unbutton the shirt she was wearing, causing Setsuna's blush to brighten.

"Wha-wha-wha-What're you _doing_?" she waved her arms frantically, hoping that Konoka was joking, but also wanting her to be serious.

"I'm taking my shirt off, silly," Konoka said as if stating the obvious.

"B-but _why_?"

"So you can feel the bra I'm wearing."

"Oh…" was Setsuna's only reply. When she finished with the buttons, Konoka took Setsuna's wrist and brought the blushing girl's hand to her chest. Setsuna stopped her just before she touched.

"But Konoka… are you sure you want me to-" Konoka looked her directly in the eye, then took Setsuna's face in her hands and kissed her passionately. Setsuna felt her body grow warm as her mind overloaded.

_Konoka, half naked and kissing me! _Me_! _She thought excitedly. Setsuna got caught in the moment, and she allowed her hand to gently brush against Konoka's bare chest. Konoka smiled into their kiss, using one of her hands to cover Setsuna's, and wrapping the other one around her neck. Konoka slowly guided Setsuna's open hand to cup her breast. She felt Setsuna stiffen and hesitate, but soon she relaxed. Konoka no longer had to lead her; Setsuna was doing it all on her own.

"Konoka," Setsuna muttered breathlessly as she pulled a slight distance away.

"Mm?" Konoka barely voiced a response, for she was too busy trying to get her lips back on Setsuna's. Setsuna gently pushed her away, instead pulling Konoka onto her lap. Konoka frowned in mild disappointment.

"I-I have something… I wanted to give you…" Setsuna reached into her pocket, her hand brushing accidentally against Konoka's bottom, causing her to giggle and Setsuna to blush again. Setsuna drew out the necklace and fastened it around Konoka's neck.

"Setsuna! It- It's _beautiful_!" Konoka held the two wings in her hand, gazing down at them with brightly shining eyes.

"I-I knew you would think so. I just saw it and- well, now you'll always think of your angel when you wear it…" Setsuna muttered. She mentally smacked her forehead as she realized how stupid that must've sounded.

"Oh, but I think about you all the time anyway, my angel Setsuna!" Konoka turned in Setsuna lap and rested her forehead against her lover's, wrapping her arms around the sweet girl's neck.

"You-you do?" Setsuna had to swallow the ump in her throat as Konoka bared chest faced her. The look in Konoka's eyes at that moment, along with her half-undressed torso made Setsuna uncomfortable, but also very happy. Konoka kissed her sweetly, just as the door opened and Negi walked in.

He stopped a few steps from the door, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open.

"Well hello Negi-sensei!" Konoka said brightly.

"H-hi Negi…" Setsuna mutter, "I'm-I'm so embarrassed! I mean, this is your room! We should've-"

"No, no, it's perfectly okay!" Negi averted his stunned gaze from Konoka's open shirt and turned back to the door, "After all, it was Konoka-san's room first. She can do _whatever_ she wants in it. I'll just be going and leaving you two alone now!" He stepped hurriedly out the door and closed it behind him.

Setsuna and Konoka stared after him for awhile, then looked at each other and laughed.

"Well _that_ must've been one heck of a learning experience for him!" Setsuna exclaimed.

"Aw, I just hope we didn't scar him or anything. Poor Negi-bozu…" she shook her head.

Setsuna stared at the girl in her arms. She was no longer blushing, no longer hesitant. She was just overwhelmingly happy to have the sweet, chocolate brown-haired girl here with her, alone and uninterrupted, for the most part.

Setsuna suddenly remembered Konoka's promise from earlier that day.

"So what was that surprise you had for me?" she asked.

"You'll see tonight," Konoka answered, playfully poking Setsuna's nose. She gave her a sly smile and kissed her gently on the lips, "I think you'll like it a lot."

* * *

**Hey, hope this made you happy! Finally, some action! Hahaha!**


	7. Night

**Chapter 7: Night**

* * *

Soon after Negi left, Konoka got off of Setsuna's lap, leaving her wanting more. Seeing the look on her face, Konoka grinned and gently kissed her guardian-turned-lover.

"Don't worry, my, Se-chan, there's plenty more where that came from."

After that, the few hours until nightfall were more or less uneventful. Konoka left again to do some mysterious errand, which she told Setsuna had to do with her surprise. Asuna dropped by for a few minutes to ask Setsuna how Konoka liked her necklace.

"She thought it was the most beautiful thing in the world," Setsuna was saying wistfully, "But I could say the same of her all the time."

Asuna snickered, and Setsuna glared at her.

"What? Did I say something funny?"

"No, you're just so cute under your badass swordsman guise."

"Oh," Setsuna blushed.

Just when Setsuna's patience was starting to run out, there was a knock on the door. She opened it, not to find her Konoka, but Asuna instead.

"Asuna? I thought you just left," Setsuna muttered in confusion.

"I did, but Konoka didn't want to ruin the surprise, so she sent me to come get you," Asuna was shuffling her feet awkwardly, as if embarrassed.

"Oh, o-okay," Setsuna stepped out of the room and closed the door behind her. Asuna lead her through the halls, and out into the gardens. Setsuna could see a faint glow through some of the bushes and wondered what was going on.

Asuna left her in the middle of a stone-lined area of the garden. There was a table to her left, and Sakura trees opposite. The table was lit with candles, and Setsuna began to get a sneaking suspicion of what Konoka's "surprise" was.

"Setsuna, you came!" Konoka's excited voice came from behind her. Setsuna turned around and her mouth dropped open.

Konoka was wearing a long white dress that fell just above her ankles. Her hair was done up in a complex twist, and she was wearing the necklace Setsuna had given her earlier; it fell neatly in the low neck of her dress.

"I-I, um, K-Konoka, you look b-beautiful!" Setsuna blushed as she looked down at her own t-shirt and jeans.

"Thank you!" Konoka's face showed a similar shade of red at the compliment, "It's okay about your clothes! I didn't think you owned a dress, so…" She pulled out a flat, white box and handed it to Setsuna, who opened it.

"K-Konoka, you shouldn't've…" Setsuna lost her words as she gazed down at the beautiful dress in the box; It was black, and the fabric shimmered when she pulled it out. The dress wasn't as long as Konoka's, for it only came to just below her knees.

"You should go behind there and put it on…" Konoka gestured to a bush. Setsuna did so, and when she returned, Konoka laughed.

"What? What is it? Did I put it on wrong?" Setsuna blurted, nervously looking down at herself.

"No silly, it's your hair. Don't you ever put it down?" Konoka approached Setsuna, who's hair was still up in her signature ponytail. Setsuna awkwardly held up a hand to her head.

"Well, not really…" she muttered.

"C'mere, I'll fix it for you," Konoka said. Setsuna allowed the other girl to gently remove her hair tie and comb her fingers through her hair, "Wow…" Konoka said breathlessly, "Your hair's _so pretty_, Setsuna! How come you've never worn it down before?" Konoka picked up a compact mirror off the table, which she had probably used on herself before Setsuna arrived. Setsuna looked into it, shocked and pleased at her own appearance; her hair fell a little passed her shoulders. It was surprisingly wavy and her bangs covered her left eye and part of her face. She really looked kind of… cute.

"Wow…" Setsuna echoed Konoka's earlier comment.

"So, uh… You hungry?" Konoka asked, "I had the culinary girls fix us something special. You _do _like fish, right Setsuna? I'm so sorry! I didn't think to a-" Setsuna silenced her with a deep kiss. When she pulled away, the other girl was blushing, and she looked down at the ground.

"I _love_ fish," Setsuna assured her, "A lot. Okay?" Konoka just nodded and sat down, still blushing.

"It's just, this is our first real, y'know, _date_, and I wanted you to be happy."

"I am really happy, Konoka. Thank you so much. No one's ever done anything like this for me before…"

"Well then I guess it's a first for both of us," Konoka smiled at her across the table. They ate quietly, holding hands on the table. Setsuna kept staring into Konoka's brown eyes as they reflected the candlelight in their depths, while Konoka watched Setsuna's every move.

_She's so graceful_, Konoka thought, smiling, _even when it comes to something as simple as eating… _

"Wh-why're you staring at me?" Setsuna stuttered.

"I could ask you the same thing, but I already know the answer…" Konoka responded, unflustered.

"Y-You do?" Setsuna wondered.

"Mhm. It's because you love me," Konoka squeezed Setsuna's hand comfortingly, "And I love you."

"I know, Konoka."

* * *

**I took a few liberties with Setsuna's hair in this scene. I hope you don't mind! And if you do... Boo! **


	8. Together

**Chapter 8: Together**

* * *

After the date, Setsuna returned with Konoka to her room. Setsuna took off her dress and put on sweats, while Konoka went into the bathroom to change into cute flannel pajamas with chibi animals all over them. Setsuna smiled when she saw them, and Konoka did a little twirl to show off.

"I had a really good time on our date," Setsuna began hesitantly, "It's… the first time I've done anything like that before. It was… nice."

"I thought so, too," Konoka agreed as she plopped down in Setsuna's lap. The raven-haired girl still had her hair down, and Konoka giggled at how adorable it made her look.

"What?" Setsuna asked self-consciously.

"You look so different like that Se-chan!" Konoka replied, "So, so _cute_!" she wrapped her arms around the blushing girl's neck, kissing her on the mouth.

"Oh… thanks…" Setsuna smiled happily, brushing a hand through her hair.

"Mm, you're so warm too…" Konoka's voice grew soft as she drifted into sleep. Setsuna stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head as her own eyelids began to grow heavy, "'Night, Se-chan…"

"Good night, my sweet Konoka."

The next morning, Setsuna came to a decision, and she fidgeted nervously through every class until English came around.

"Now, any questions girls?" Negi was asking of the class. Setsuna blushed and raised her hand.

_This is it!_ she thought desperately, _This is my chance!_

"Yes, Setsuna-san?" Negi called on her.

"Well, I don't actually have any questions but… I _do_ have a personal announcement that I would like to make…"

"Well go right ahead!" Negi prompted kindly, "It's good news, I hope? We'd love to hear it."

Setsuna placed her hands on the desk in front of her and stood slowly. Sweat covered her palms. She looked at Konoka, her sweet Konoka, and dove in.

"I, Setsuna Sakurazaki, am officially… d-dating Konoka Konoe!" She exclaimed quickly. A shocked silence filled the room at her announcement. For a moment, Setsuna doubted whether she had done the right thing. Then, with a quick flurry of motion, Konoka was suddenly behind her, her arms wrapped around Setsuna's neck, and they were surrounded by every other girl in the class.

"We're so happy for you!" Asuna called out.

"Although we knew it all along," Haruna added.

"Now I won't have to worry about either of you taking my Negi-sensei from me!" Ayaka shouted.

"You guys're really cute together," Nodoka observed, her small voice barely rising above the others.

"Th-thank you so much, all of you!" Setsuna felt tears of emotion come to her eyes.

"Really, I didn't know you would be so supportive!" Konoka was tearing up as well.

"Of course we are, stupid!" Asakura said, "We were all just wondering when you would finally come out and say it!"

"I'm really happy for you girls," Negi congratulated the young couple as he pushed his way through the crowd, "We should celebrate!"

"Yeah! Party!" Asuna instantly agreed.

"You have permission to use my mansion!" Ayaka stated grandly, "That is, only if you wish to honor us with your presence…"

"Shut it, rep! No one needs your drama all over the place!" Asuna growled.

"No It's Okay Asuna! Ayaka-san, we would love to have a party at your house," Konoka said.

Setsuna couldn't speak. All she could do was nod and smile as she saw all of her friends around her, supporting her decision to be with Konoka forevermore…

"Thank you so much…" she managed to choke out, "Thank you."

Konoka kept kissing and squeezing her blushing lover, who more than willingly returned the gestures, despite all the people watching.

_I'm so happy, _Setsuna thought, _Thank you… _

* * *

**Yay Setsuna! Yo finally came out and said it! Hope that SetsuKono fans really like this one, although it's so short... -sob-**


	9. Party

**Chapter 9: Party**

* * *

At Ayaka's mansion, the party was just starting. Konoka was waiting for her new "official" girlfriend, as she put it, quoting Setsuna's speech.

The doorbell rang shortly after all of the other guests had arrived, and Asuna opened it to see someone she didn't recognize.

"Um, hello. Are you from a different class? This party is only for the girls in 3-A…"

"Asuna! It's me…" The girl said, as if expecting to be recognized. She had wavy black hair that fell just past her shoulders and covered her left eye.

"_Setsuna_?" Asuna gasped in surprise, "You're so, so _cute_!"

"That's what everyone keeps telling me…" Setsuna blushed, half of it hidden under her hair.

"Well c'mon! You're _girlfriend_ is waiting for you!" Asuna grinned as she dragged the other girl inside. Setsuna looked around in awe at the huge building.

"Ayaka lives in this place by _herself_?" she asked Asuna.

"Yup," came the simple, and seemingly annoyed, reply.

_Okaaayy_, Setsuna thought, _What's her issue?_

As soon as they entered the main ballroom, where the party itself was taking place, Setsuna had the breath knocked out of her by an unseen, but definitely heard, force.

"SETSUUUNAAA!" Konoka cried as she tackled the other girl to the floor.

"OOMPH!" was Setsuna's only reply. She hit the floor with a considerable amount of force, but only enough to leave a couple of bruises, "H-hullo, K-Konoka…"

"Hi cutie!"

Setsuna blushed again that. _What is it with people lately? It's just a hairstyle, jeez…_

"Did you miss me?" Konoka asked, still on top of the swordsman.

"It's only been a couple of hours…" Setsuna muttered. Konoka frowned and was about to speak when Setsuna continued, "But yes, I did miss you, very much."

Konoka grinned and kissed Setsuna gently on the mouth, right in front of the 29 other girls hanging around them. There was a collective "Aw!" at the gesture, and for once, Setsuna wasn't the only one blushing. Instead, she grinned at Konoka's glowing face.

"You guys're _sooo_ sweet!" Ayaka's voice sounded over the crowd. She pushed through the other girls, enveloping the two lovebirds in a smothering hug.

"Ah! Class Rep!" Setsuna exclaimed, her voice muffled.

"Ayaka!" Konoka giggled, "What _are_ you doing?"

"I am merely showing affection for my new favorite couple!" Ayaka responded, "By holding them to my motherly breast."

"'Motherly' is right!" Haruna butted in.

"Haruna-san," Nodoka muttered, "You used that joke already…"

"Well it's not my fault if I'm well-endowed," Ayaka huffed.

"Yes, but must you go forcing it on everyone else?' Yue said.

"Anyway," Setsuna interrupted, "Isn't this supposed to be a party for your 'new favorite couple'?"

"Yes, of course! Please, come this way! We have refreshments and food galore!" Ayaka waved her hand grandly over the room, elaborately decorated with streamers and balloons. After everyone had been unnecessarily introduced, the party went into full swing.

Haruna and Yue managed to push Nodoka and Negi together for a dance. Asuna looked on with mild contempt. Setsuna watched in shock as a blushing Ayaka approached the red-head and asked her something. A blush crossed Asuna's face as well as Ayaka led her onto the floor.

"Looks like we might have another new couple tonight," Konoka smiled, "C'mon Se-chan, dance with me!" She grabbed Setsuna's arm and pulled her to the middle of the dance floor. They received "aw"s and "you two look so cute together"s as they proceeded. Setsuna's ever-present blush was still on her face, and Konoka tried not to let hers show. When Konoka stopped and turned to look at her, Setsuna suddenly registered what she was wearing.

"Um, aren't those… my clothes?" she asked.

Konoka blushed and nodded.

"It's just, they smell like you, and… um…"

"That's so sweet!" Setsuna said, "A little weird, but sweet too!"

"Konoka loked down at her feet, but she was smiling. She was wearing one of Setsuna's t-shirts and her favorite red and black sweatshirt.

"Just please tell me that you're wearing your own um…"

"Yes, yes of course! Besides, yours don't fit me- I mean, wouldn't fit me- um…"

"Konoka…" Setsuna said, a little embarrassed at having this conversation in public, "Have you been trying on my, erm, undergarments?"

"Well, you just left them in my room, and, I thought they were mine! It's not like I did it on purpose…"

"Aw! You wear her clothes?" they heard Ayaka's voice from directly behind them.

"Class Rep! I thought you were dancing with Asuuuna," Konoka said teasingly.

"We were just dancing as _friends_!" Asuna blurted, her face turning a shade of red to match her hair.

"Sure, uh-huh," Setsuna muttered sarcastically, "Just like me and Kono-chan are _friends_," she turned to Konoka, wrapped her arms around her waist, and kissed her deeply on the mouth. Konoka's eyes widened slightly at the unexpected act, but quickly softened as she accepted Setsuna.

"Um, so, anyway… Hey, look! Negi and Nodoka are making out!" Asuna shouted suddenly. Everyone turned, rather doubting what she said though. When they weren't looking, she grabbed Ayaka by the hand and ran off.

"Hey, I thought we were supposed to be the favorites…" Konoka pouted.

:You're still _my_ favorite," Setsuna assured her, taking Konoka into her arms and squeezing tightly.

"That's great Setsuna! But… You're… crushing my boobs."

"Oops!" Setsuna released her, "Wouldn't want that, now would we?"

"Um…" Konoka blushed as she looked around at all the girls staring at them, "Setsuna, now isn't exactly the _best _time for you to have one of your romantic moments." She laughed when Setsuna looked around as well, covering her face with her hood. She grabbed Konoka's hand and pulled her through the crowd of giggling girls to a distant part of the expansive room. As everyone els returned to the party, Setsuna pushed through a door, entering a small area that seemed to be a meeting room. She gently pushed Konoka onto her back on the long table, leaning over her.

"Setsuna?" she questioned. It wasn't exactly that she minded what the other girl was doing, just that she wasn't saying anything.

"Hm?" Setsuna threw back her hood and looked into Konoka's eyes in the darkness.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a little crowded out there, that's all," she apparently changed her mind about crawling on top of Konoka and sat on the table next to her instead. Konoka was disappointed, but she didn't force Setsuna to anything. She just clutched her lover's arm and rested her head on her shoulder. They sat in silence for a while, until Konoka's breath slowed and Setsuna could hear light snores coming from her.

"You can fall asleep anywhere, can't you, my Konoka?" Setsuna whispered as she stroked Konoka's hair and lowered her head into her lap.

"Mm, Setsuuunaaa…" Konoka sighed in her sleep, reaching for Setsuna's hand. Finding it, she grasped it tightly and held it against her chest. Setsuna accidentally saw down the low neck of Konoka's shirt, but she smiled when she saw the two-wing necklace still around her neck.

* * *

**No, I'm not playing tricks on you. There _was_ a bit of NodokaXNegi and AyakaXAsuna in this chapter, but there are so many characters that I needed something else for the other characters to do, so... Anyway, long chapter, so, yay! Haha, hope Chapter 10 will be this long...**


	10. Bath

**Chapter 10: Bath**

* * *

While everyone else was still busy with the party, Setsuna managed to sneak out the back, carrying the still-sleeping Konoka in her arms. She walked quickly to the school building, because she had an idea that she thought Konoka might like.

The girl in her arms slowly blinked her eyes open.

"Setsuna? Why is it that I always seem to wake up to you carrying me somewhere?'

"Sorry!" Setsuna stopped and set Konoka on her feet.

"Well it's not that I mind," Konoka started walking in the same direction Setsuna had been going.

"Oh, well, um…" Setsuna didn't have anything to say. She just took Konoka's hand in her own and led her along.

"I'd just like to know where we're going for once," Konoka smiled. When Setsuna glanced away and blushed, Konoka stopped, gripping Setsuna's hand to stop her as well, "Se-chan? Where _are_ we going?"

"To the- to the b-baths…"

Konoka narrowed her eyes seductively as she turned Setsuna to face her.

"And what did you have planned for us at the baths?"

"Nothing actually. I just, um, no one else will be there at this hour…"

"Suuure…" Konoka teased, "You just haven't seen me naked sinc we started dating."

"Well, I-it's different now…"

"It's not like it matters, we've taken baths together and with the other girls hundreds of times before."

"But now… it will mean something different… to _me_," Setsuna stopped walking when they reached the front doors. Konoka didn't stop though, she just kept walking and led the way to the baths. When they reached the locker room just outside, Setsuna stopped her again.

"We'll never get there at this rate!" Konoka laughed, "Don't you want to take a bath with me?" she pouted.

"Yes! I do! But-" Konoka placed her hand on the other girl's cheek and kissed her lips gently.

"It's fine, Setsuna. I don't mind!"

Setsuna blushed as Konoka began to take her clothes off. She took off Setsuna's sweatshirt that she was wearing and then her shirt. Setsuna stood and watched, then something overcame her and she pushed Konoka against the cold tile wall.

"Really Setsuna, I thought you were blushing just a moment ago?" Konoka grinned, happy that she had finally gotten through to her lover. In actuality, Setsuna's face was still flushed, but not out of embarrassment. She trailed her hands along Konoka's half-naked torso, feeling her smooth skin raise in goose bumps. Setsuna kissed the chocolate-brown haired girl on the mouth. Konoka wrapped her arms around Setsuna's back, pulling her close until their bodies touched.

Setsuna's hands went to Konoka's skirt, pulling it down around her hips. Konoka shivered as more of her skin touched the cold tile behind her.

"Just a little longer, my Konoka, then we can get in the nice warm water," Setsuna whispered breathlessly.

"That's okay," Konoka breathed back, "I like this too much to mind."

Setsuna pulled Konoka's skirt all the way down and she kicked out of it, then Konoka proceeded to remove Setsuna's sweatshirt and shirt. She pulled Setsuna's body close to her, feeling her warm skin. Setsuna worked her pants off and threw them across the room. Now, they stood in their undergarments, facing each other.

"Are you- are you ready for this?" Setsuna asked hesitantly.

"Of course," Without another word, Konoka unhooked her bra and dropped it on the floor. Setsuna gulped nervously, but she couldn't deny the heat she felt, telling her that seeing Konoka naked was turning her on.

"Hehe, happy?" Konoka asked.

Setsuna nodded and carefully removed her own bra and underwear. Konoka took off her underwear and leapt into Setsuna's arms. They kissed for several second while Setsuna carried her to the bath and dropped into the water. With Konoka covered by water and steam, Setsuna felt herself begin to relax, that is until Konoka jumped on her and began kissing her open mouthed.

Setsuna felt the other girl's arms wrap around her neck, and she held Konoka tightly.

Just then, before they could go any further, one of the sliding doors on the opposite side of the bath opened and Asuna and Ayaka came in. Normally, that wouldn't be too weird, except that both of them were naked and kissing passionately. Setsuna cleared her throat and Asuna looked at her in surprise.

All four girls began to blush and stutter excuses, and Konoka hid behind Setsuna's back.

"Well, this is awkward," Setsuna muttered.

"How do you think _I_ feel?" Ayaka exclaimed, "No one was supposed to know! At least, not yet," she added at Asuna's glare.

"Well, um, we'll just leave," Asuna grabbed the class rep by the wrist and pulled her back out.

Setsuna and Konoka looked at each other and laughed.

"Didn't see _that _one coming…" Konoka said.

"No kidding," Setsuna agreed, "C'mon, let's get c;eaned up and get out of here before anyone else arrives unexpectedly.

"Aw, okay…"

"Maybe we can do it again sometime," Setsuna kissed her on the mouth, "Without the interruptions."

* * *

**Yay! More action! Haha, sorry for the minor delay, but now the real fun is starting. Hope you enjoyed the AsunaXAyaka I added. Wait for the next chapter with barely contained excitement! **


	11. Plans

**Chapter 11: Plans**

* * *

After the party, the headmaster decided to make some changes. Since Setsuna and Konoka were in each other's rooms so often anyway, he put Setsuna in Konoka's room, and in a sneaky move, he also put Negi together with Nodoka, and Asuna moved to Ayaka's mansion.

It was the weekend after the party, and Setsuna was lying on her back in bed and Konoka was on top of her. The brown-haired girl teasingly traced her finger over Setsuna's chest, making her nipples stand up. Setsuna blushed, to Konoka's immense amusement.

They were wearing there uniforms still, after a short lesson with Negi. Konoka gazed up into Setsuna's eyes and smiled sweetly.

"Wh-what?" Setsuna asked.

"Setsuna, do you wanna go somewhere with me? _Alone_?" Konoka suggested, gently kissing Setsuna's neck.

"Where did you have in mind?" Setsuna had one arm wrapped around Konoka and the other behind her head. She looked up at the bottom of the bunk above them.

"Y'know that _island _that Ayaka has? The one she took Negi and Asuna to?"

"Yeah…" Setsuna swallowed nervously, feeling her hormones act up at the thought of Konoka in a bathing suit, and lotion… She shook her head guiltily.

"Maybe… we could go there for a day, or maybe two?" Konoka was really getting good at using her seductive side on Setsuna and her weak self-control.

"I can't say that wouldn't be fun…" Setsuna muttered dreamily, once again thinking of Konoka in the sun in a tiny bikini…

"Setsuna, you're drooling…" Konoka giggled. She sat up and straddled the other girl, "Whatcha thinkin' 'bout?"

"Um, n-nothing! Nothing at all!" Setsuna blushed for the umpteenth time. Konoka was obviously unconvinced.

"You were imagining me, weren't you Se-chan?" She leaned closer to Setsuna, narrowing her eyes teasingly as she combed her fingers through Setsuna's hair, "You were imagining me in a tiny bikini, all wet from the water, and you rubbing lotion on me…" She left a pause, "Weren't you?"

Setsuna's face flushed redder and redder, and she could feel the heat growing, getting worse.

"That's not fair!" Setsuna exclaimed finally, trying to control her hormones, "Stop making me so aroused!"

"But it's fun…" Konoka pouted, "You used to be so uptight before, and now I can turn you on without even trying!"

"It's not my fault you're so damn hot…" Setsuna growled.

"Don't be like that Se-chan…"

In fact, Setsuna wasn't really angry; she was actually enjoying this. She sat up partway and kissed Konoka, who smiled.

"I knew you weren't mad."

Setsuna wrapped her arms around Konoka's back, pulling her down.

"How could I be? You always have the best ideas. We should go see Ayaka later and ask her about the island."

"Yeah, if she's not too busy with Asuna!" Konoka laughed as she thought about the two 'friends'.

"I know, maybe they'll come with us."

"Haha, more horny girls alone on an island. Great idea Se-chan," Konoka let her hands rest on Setsuna's chest as they kissed. Setsuna swung one of her legs around Konoka's waist.

"Like this, we'll never get out of the room," Konoka whispered to her lover.

"That's okay," Setsuna replied, "I don't mind." Her hands moved down Konoka's back to her butt, making her giggle. Konoka gently stroked Setsuna's small breasts with her hands, and Setsuna moaned lightly.

There was a knock on the door, and Konoka pulled away with a sigh.

"D'you want me to get it?" Setsuna offered.

"No it's okay," Konoka slid off the bed and straightened herself out. She answered the door and Ayaka walked in.

"Class Rep?" Setsuna asked in shock, "What the heck are you doing here?"

"Um…" Ayaka shuffled awkwardly, her face reddening, "Asuna and I were… planning on going to my island. She thought that, maybe, you guys might… want to come?"

"Well isn't that weird…" Konoka muttered, "We were just going to ask you if we could go there."

"And by 'just' she means after we were done making out," Setsuna added from the bed. Konoka looked at her and blushed.

"Yeah… that…" She smiled at the thought. Ayaka cleared her throat.

"So, uh, I assume that means that you're coming then?"

"Of course," Konoka said.

"Wouldn't miss it," Setsuna confirmed.

"Great, get what you need; we leave tonight!"

* * *

**I know, not much actually _happens_ in this chapter, but hey, you got to see Konoka being all horny. Anyway, 12 should make up for the lack of action in this one, so just wait for it. -grin- **


	12. Flight

**Chapter 12: Flight**

* * *

The plane ride was relatively uneventful, until morning.

Setsuna was sleeping in her seat, drooling slightly from her dreams about Konoka, when suddenly, the real girl tackled her.

"Oomph!" Setsuna exclaimed, staring wide-eyed at the girl now on her lap.

"Se-chan guess what today is!" Konoka urged excitedly.

"Um, Sunday?"

"_Easter_ Sunday, silly! You know what that means…" She winked suggestively, "Once we get to the island, it's bunny time."

"Oh…" Setsuna blushed, "I almost forgot about that…"

"How could you _forget_?" Konoka asked in disbelief.

"Well with the beach and all, I just wasn't thinking about Easter…"

"Mhm, 'cuz you were definitely thinking about the beach just now when you were drooling everywhere."

"I was asleep! I couldn't help it!" she said in defense.

"Suuure," Konoka kissed Setsuna on the mouth, "Whatever you say, my Se-chan," she grinned.

Just then, Ayaka's voice came from in front of them, or well, in front of Setsuna. Konoka turned around in her lap and sat, taking Setsuna's arms around her waist and leaning back against her.

"We're almost there," The blonde girl said, "Get your things together and prepare for landing."

"Aye aye cap'n rep!" Konoka saluted. Setsuna didn't have the heart to tell her that they were on a _plane_ not a _boat_. Ayaka just gave her a weird look and went back up front. Setsuna tried pushing Konoka off her lap, but she stubbornly stayed put.

"What?" Setsuna asked.

"All our things are already together; don't you want to stay with me?" She pouted, turning around in Setsuna's lap to give her the full effect. The poor samurai was helpless under her adorable gaze. Konoka grinned and began kissing her again, pressing her body against Setsuna.

"Alright you two, I- jeez!" Asuna said as she came into the seating area, "What the hell're you doing?"

"We _would _be making out right now if people would stop interrupting…" Konoka sighed, glancing over her shoulder at the offending party.

"Alright, fine, I'll leave, but we're landing in ten minutes anyway…"

"No need to rush!" Konoka called as she left, "Now where were we?"

"Ten minutes later as promised, a slightly sweaty Setsuna and Konoka left the plane and stepped onto the island. Konoka left her small amount of luggage, kicked off her shoes, and ran across the soft, warm sand into the water. She was wearing a long skirt and a white blouse. Setsuna gasped as she dove right into the water without care, and when she stood up, her clothes were clinging to her, and her shirt was completely see-through.

"Nice girl ya' got there, Sakurazaki-san," Asuna mused.

"Um, yeah, thanks…" Setsuna blushed, not out of embarrassment, but out of happiness.

"She's a little… dense," Ayaka added.

Setsuna opened her mouth to argue, but she had to admit that the class rep was right.

"That's part of what I like about 'er though…"

Konoka finally came back, panting, and lunged at Setsuna, wrapping her arms around her neck. Setsuna blushed when Asuna and Ayaka both laughed. She blushed more when Konoka proceeded to kiss her with the other two watching.

"Can't you save it 'til you get to your room? Sheesh…" Asuna muttered, glancing sidelong at Ayaka. Setsuna caught the look and grinned; they would be doing pretty much the same thing when they were alone.

"Alright, chop-chop!" Ayaka clapped her hands and began shoving the two lovebirds toward the bungalow-esque rooms. When they got there, Konoka disappeared into the bathroom, and Setsuna flopped facedown on the bed, tired form the flight.

While she was laying there, Setsuna couldn't help picturing the day ahead; alone on the beach, with no one to bother them… She just caught herself before she started drooling again.

"Man, what is it with me?" Setsuna wondered aloud.

"What d'you mean?" Konoka asked as she came out of the bathroom. Setsuna didn't have to roll over to know what she would be wearing; her voice said it all. That, and the fact that she had been gone for more than twenty minutes, which was about how long it took her to get into it.

"Just the way I think lately…" Setsuna sighed, but she was smiling, "It's all about you."

"Aw, that's sweet Se-chan," Konoka said as she sat on the bed next to her. She gently rubbed Setsuna's back, making her drowsy.

"You tryin' to put me to sleep?" Setsuna mumbled.

"For now. We can always have fun later. After all, we're here the whole day, and the beach isn't going anywhere."

"Mhm…" Setsuna closed her eyes and started to fall asleep. Konoka lay down next to her and pulled her close.

"Sleep tight, Setsuna…" She breathed.

Setsuna didn't respond. She just wanted to sleep off her jet lag and have a good day at the beach.

* * *

**Sorry nothing really happens yet, but it's because of time. Tomorrow or the day after, I'll have the real Easter/Beach story. Look forward to it! **


	13. Beach

**Chapter 13: Beach**

**Theme: Taking Over Me by Evanescence**

**I have now decided to add a theme song for each chapter. If you are already at this point and would like to see what I have chosen for previous chapters, go back and look where it says "Theme: Name of Song by Band Name"**

* * *

Setsuna woke only an hour later already feeling refreshed. They had landed early in the morning, meaning that it was only about breakfast time. She rolled over in bed to find Konoka gone. She was most likely eating with the others…

"Se-chan you're awake!" Konoka jumped out of nowhere onto Setsuna, squashing her against the bed and smothering her.

"Kono…ka… Can't breathe!" Setsuna struggled to get out from under Konoka, who was wearing a bathing suit. It was far from the conservative one-piece she usually wore at school; It was a tight bikini that barely covered anyything. It was also white with pink spots. Setsuna felt herself starting to get aroused and tried harder to get Konoka off, but the other girl just clung to her like she was covered in glue.

"Why do you want me to go, Setsuna?" Konoka pouted, pulling back to look into her eyes.

"I just- um…" Setsuna felt her face flush as the heat grew stronger.

"Ohhh. Setsuna-chan is getting all hot," Konoka grinned and pressed her chest against Setsuna. She moved close and gently kissed her lips, trailing her mouth down to the edge of Setsuna's shirt, "Let me help you out of this so you can put your bathing suit on…"

"B-but… I d-don't even have a bathing suit…"

"You do now… I bought you one," Konoka looked pleased with herself as she unzipped Setsuna's ever-present sweatshirt.

"Y-you d-did?" Setsuna gave in and helped take off her sweatshirt. Konoka slid her hands under Setsuna's shirt and pulled it off. The more clothing that came off, the hotter Setsuna felt.

"Mhm, and if you take all your clothes off, you can wear it."

Setsuna suddenly became very eager to get the rest of her clothes off. First went her shirt and pants, then Konoka began slowly taking off her bra. Setsuna kissed her deeply, not for the first time opening her mouth and inviting her lover in. She could feel Konoka's hands on her breasts and let out a soft moan. Konoka grinned with satisfaction, moving on to Setsuna's underwear. It came off quickly, and Konoka hurriedly retrieved Setsuna's new swimsuit, climbing back onto the bed before the moment could be ruined.

"Ready?" she asked Setsuna.

"Mhm…" Setsuna busied herself trying to force her mouth onto Konoka's, who allowed her and started putting the swimsuit on the other girl. Setsuna felt Konoka pulling out her hair tie and lifted her head so her hair fell around her shoulders. Soon her new bathing suit was on. She looked down at herself; It was dark black with a rose vine pattern around it. She shifted, feeling that it was a bit… tight, around her chest.

"Are you sure you got my size?" Setsuna asked.

"No," Konoka replied, "But I like it this way," She smiled seductively and stroked her hands over Setsuna's chest, making her nipples hard, "Ready to get to the beach?"

Setsuna was glad the beach was not far away, because they were attached to each other the whole time they walked. A towel and umbrella were already there, and Setsuna lay Konoka on her back on the towel. She looked around quickly and saw a bottle of suntan lotion nearby. She grinned at an idea and reached for it. Konoka looked where her hand was and scooted into a sitting position. She sat in Setsuna's lap and shivered when she felt the cold lotion touch her skin.

"Sorry…" Setsuna mumbled, removing her hands.

"No it's okay. Don't stop," Konoka felt the heat just as much as Setsuna, if not more. Setsuna continued rubbing the lotion into Konoka's soft skin. She trailed her hands along Konoka's arms, then wrapped her hands around in front, rubbing from Konoka's waist up to her chest. She lingered on the other girl's small, round breasts, squeezing them gently. Then, she moved down, touching Konoka's butt, stopping there as well. Konoka let out a light whimper, urging Setsuna to squeeze. She did, eliciting a moan from Konoka.

"You're… you're so gentle…" Konoka whispered.

"I try," Setsuna smiled and kept spreading the lotion down Konoka's legs.

"Setsuna…"

"Hm?"

"Kiss me…"

Setsuna complied, pushing Konoka back onto the towel and stroking her bear skin with lotion-covered hands. Konoka let out soft moans of pleasure when Setsuna gently squeezed her breasts. Setsuna could feel Konoka's hands move down her body. One groped her butt, and the other slid into the bottom of her swimsuit. She gasped as Konoka's warm hand rubbed against her crotch.

"Are you ready for this?" Konoka asked.

"Yes…" Setsuna breathed into her ear. Without hesitating, Konoka slid one of her fingers into Setsuna's opening, instantly bringing out a moan of pleasure. Setsuna clutched at Konoka's back, pressing her face into her hair. Konoka's finger was joined by another, and Setsuna gasped again, rocking her hips against them. In no time at all, Setsuna could feel that she was close. It didn't take too much after how aroused she had already been. Konoka felt the warm liquid cover her hand as Setsuna screamed.

"Oh my _God…" _Setsuna sighed breathlessly as she collapsed on top of Konoka.

"Feel better?" Konoka wrapped her arms around Setsuna and hugged her tightly.

"Than I've ever felt… That was… amazing…" Setsuna slowly sat up, drawing Konoka to her.

"Next time it's my turn," Konoka grinned, gently pulling Setsuna to her feet and leading her to the water. They waded in, washing off the sweat and sand.

"Want to get something to eat now?" Konoka asked. Setsuna nodded, leaning her head on Konoka's shoulder. Konoka gently kissed the top of her head and led her back to the main building, where Ayaka and Asuna were waiting with breakfast ready.

* * *

**Sorry if it seems a little rushed, and I apologize extensively for the delay. I blame the onconvenience of having to share the computer. I kind of decided screw it with the Easter part so... yeah. Anyway, hope you're happy! Look forward to Chapter 14! **


	14. Shower

**Chapter 14: Shower**

**Theme: You Found Me by Kelly Clarkson**

* * *

At breakfast, Setsuna was understandably distracted. Konoka kept stroking her leg, and she assumed correctly that the same thing was going on between Ayaka and Asuna across the table.

"So what have you two been doing all morning?" Ayaka asked suddenly. Setsuna blushed and gulped, wondering what she could say.

"Oh you know… hanging out, talking…" Konoka said. Setsuna let out a breath, then immediately took it back as Konoka continued, "Making out on the beach. Stuff like that."

Setsuna's face was at it's highest blush-level, but Konoka only grinned at her teasingly. She mouthed the words 'wait 'til later' behind her hand so Aya and Asuna couldn't see. Ayaka unleashed her trademark laugh and wagged her finger at the couple.

"You girls are so naughty," she said.

"Like you aren't," Asuna argued, "Stop, mph, touching me there!" Her face was slightly flushed.

"So anyway, what are you going to do the rest of the day?" Ayaka asked.

"Um, we don't really know…" Setsuna muttered.

"There's always the shower," Konoka suggested, brushing her hand against Setsuna's crotch. Setsuna shifted uncomfortably, feeling herself grow wet. It was easy to tell which two girls were still horny while Asuna and Setsuna hurried to drag their partners out of the room.

Asuna pulled Ayaka away to parts unknown, while Konoka took the lead and pushed Setsuna into their shared room. She pulled off the tshirt she had put on over her swimsuit and urged Setsuna to do the same. Next went her jeans and the swimsuit itself. She helped Setsuna out of her clothes and pushed her into the bathroom.

The water came on. Steaming. Hot. In the tub. Tripping over each other. Their mouths interlocked.

Setsuna could feel the heat both inside and outside her body beginning to rise. Konoka's hands wandered freely over her warm skin, lingering on the parts they liked. Setsuna could hardly breathe, between Konoka's mouth and the rising steam, but she didn't care. They were here, together at last. No matter how many times she woke to find Konoka beside her, Setsuna could not believe that they were with each other. Her one love hers forever.

Setsuna's hand went down on Konoka's body, tracing the area around her crotch and over her legs. Konoka whimpered and moaned, wanting Setsuna to just _do_ it already. She did. Konoka gave a small gasp as she entered, feeling the heat become greater with each thrust of Setsuna's fingers.

The hot water pounded down on them as Konoka released small moans and gasps. Setsuna felt nothing but love in this moment. She wondered if this was how Konoka felt when their positions had been reversed on the beach.

Soon, almost too soon, Konoka let out a scream of pleasure, then immediately covered her mouth in embarrassment. It gave Setsuna a strange sensation to hear Konoka's soft voice make that noise… She liked it.

"I-I l-love you S-Se-tsuna…" Konoka whispered as she nuzzled her lover's neck.

"I love you too, Konoka… I love you so much," Setsuna hugged her tightly, pulling their bodies together. Konoka lifted her head and they kissed gently. The water went off and they got out, drying off with the same towel.

"Setsuna?" Konoka muttered as they dressed. She put on her pajamas and Setsuna wore nothing but her underwear and a tshirt.

"Yeah?"

"Do you still think I'm cute and sweet?" Konoka's eyebrows were drawn together in a frown. She had her hands clasped behind her back, and she nudge the bunched towel absently with her toe. Setsuna grinned and almost burst out laughing at how cute she really looked right then.

"Of course," she said reassuringly, "Am I still your angel?" Konoka pulled the necklace she received from Setsuna out of her pajama shirt and held it to her chest. She looked up at Setsuna with pure emotion in her eyes.

"Always…" she whispered gently, "You'll always be my angel, Setsuna…"

* * *

**Ah! So shooort! But I got it updated! So anyway, next chapter they return to Mahora. I don't want to ruin anything, but I feel like I have to end this story soon, so don't be disappointed if I only get to like 20 chapters! Sorry!**


	15. Blood

**Chapter 15: Blood**

* * *

Upon their return to Mahora Academy, the four girls experienced a severe case of jet lag. They slept throughout the day, much to the other students disappointment. The girls, and especially that zany reporter Kazumi, wanted all the juicy details about the island getaway.

Hours past dark, when everyone else was asleep, Setsuna was awake. She had one of her desperate urges to go out and do something useful. When she encountered Mana and Kaede out in the school forest, she told them that she would take over. Since she and Konoka had started dating, there had been no demon blood on her blade. She was restless tonight, for a reason she couldn't explain.

"Suit yourself, Sakurazaki," Kaede shrugged, "I'm tired anyhow."

"Of course, Setsuna-san. Feel free to take over for us," Mana agreed, bowing to the samurai.

"Thanks guys. It's just been awhile since I got to kill anything, and I sense something different. It's disconcerting…" Setsuna was holding her Nodachi sword, Yuunagi, in her hand. She faced into the woods with an air of concern.

"Sure you don't want back up?" Kaede offered.

"Nah it's alright," Setsuna waved them away, "I just forget what it feels like out here is all. You two go ahead." As the other girls left, Setsuna walked into the dark trees. She wasn't afraid of the forest, but something didn't feel right.

Suddenly a demon rushed at Setsuna from the side. She jumped out of the way and pulled Yuunagi free of it's sheath. The demon attacked again and she swung once, taking off it's head. It disappeared in smoke as another lunged at her from a tree. More came, appearing from all sides and surrounding her.

"I'm not afraid of you!" Setsuna exclaimed. The demons crept closer. Setsuna closed her eyes and held Yuunagi straight up in front of her.

"Shinmei style special technique… Sword of a Hundred Burning Cherry Blossoms!"

The demons disappeared in a flaming whorl. Setsuna straightened herself and looked around. It had been late when she came out, and now the moon was at its zenith. She thought of returning now to her beloved Konoka, when a voice stopped her.

"Oh Setsuna-sempai!" called a much too cheery voice. Setsuna spun to see who it was.

"Ts-Tsukuyomi! What are you doing here?"

"Were you really thinking of leaving without saying hello? How rude sempai."

"You stay away from here! I won't let you near my friends!" Setsuna leveled Yuunagi at the maid-girls chest.

"It's late for that. Look," Tsukuyomi pointed behind the samurai, who turned quickly to see someone standing there.

"Se-chan?" Konoka yawned, rubbing her eyes with her sleeve, "What're you doin'?"

"K-Konoka…" Setsuna froze as one of Tsukuyomi's demons rose behind her partner, "Konokaaa!" She dashed by and sliced the demon in two. Behind her, Tsukuyomi rushed forward and grabbed Konoka by the arm.

"She's mine now, sempai. Hehehe!"

"Give. Her. Back. NOW!" Setsuna thrust her blade at her enemy, only to stop abruptly when Konoka was thrown in the way. Yuunagi grazed her side, leaving a bloody trail.

"S-Setsuna?" Konoka looked down at her blood on the ground.

"Kono- ugh!" Setsuna was thrown back as Tsukuyomi punched her in the stomach with incredible force. She coughed up blood and lay on her back, breathless.

"Tonight, _I_ win, sempai," Tsukuyomi leaned down over Setsuna and laid a single kiss on her bloody mouth, then dragged Konoka to her side, laying them together. Setsuna couldn't breathe. She saw Konoka's blood, her own blood… Everywhere was blood…

_How could there be so much? How could- _Setsuna blacked out as Tsukuyomi walked away into the trees. Konoka's breath shook and she pressed herself against Setsuna's body for warmth. The moon was covered by clouds as it started to set over the hills. Silence permeated the air until Setsuna woke up a few minutes late and opened her snow white wings with a _whoomph! _She lifted Konoka and flew off, hoping to save her before it was too late.

* * *

**Yeah, I know, it's an abrupt turn, but it works I think. Anyway, only one more chapter, so I hope to make it long. Gotta tie up all the loose ends and crap. **


	16. Angel

**Chapter 16: Angel**

* * *

Evangeline was kneeling on the floor, waiting impatiently for Chachamaru to finish making her tea. The green-haired robot girl was interrupted by an urgent knock at the door. Evangeline sighed in frustration.

"Ah'll get it," she muttered with her heavily inflected English accent. She stood and went to the door, opening it to find a distraught Setsuna bowing down. Konoka's silent body lay in front of her.

"Evangeline-sama, I desperately require your assistance! I need you to help Konoka! Please!"

Eva was taken aback.

"Ah, wot?" she asked, wondering what happened.

"I-I… I hurt Konoka ojou-sama by accident! Tsukuyomi was in the woods, and Konoka came-"

"Ah! Stopit! I don't _care_ what happened. What so you want me to do?"

"I need you… to heal her… Please!"

"Okay, okay! Ah'll do it! But what can I expect in return?"

"Master," Chachamaru interrupted, "Should you really take advantage of another student like this?"

"Shut up! I don't care about her or her bloody - er, no pun intended - princess! I just want to get something out of this!"

"Master, she is desperate-"

"Ugh, fine!" Evangeline crossed her arms and looked down at the begging samurai, "…Bring her in here…"

Setsuna gingerly but hurriedly lifted Konoka and brought her inside. She laid her in the middle of the floor and Eva stood over her.

"Ugh, I can't _believe_ I am doing this… _Lilac spiritus!_" she intoned her chosen spell and Konoka's body began to glow, "Now Ah'm not one for healing, so this might take awhile…"

"As long as it takes…" Setsuna muttered, her eyes never leaving Konoka, "Whatever it takes to make her well again…"

Chachamaru caught sight of the blood on Setsuna's shirt and trailing from her mouth.

"Sakurazaki-san… You are injured as well," she took a cloth and went for Setsuna, but the samurai pushed her away.

"I'm fine! I just… I'll be fine…"

Throughout the night, Evangeline stood over Konoka, the wound slowly healing. She muttered incantations galore that Setsuna did not understand. Eventually, the samurai fell asleep next to Konoka and Chachamaru placed a blanket over her. Come morning, Evangeline was finished, and she passed out next to the two lovers, her magic spent.

When Setsuna finally woke, she saw Konoka's face. She jumped to her feet and looked around quickly.

"Eva- I mean, Evangeline-sama?"

"Guh, _wot_?" the young vampire asked drearily from her bed.

"I… Thank you… so mu-"

"Don't get all mushy on me!" Eva exclaimed, "Just take your damn girlfriend and get out of my house!"

Setsuna did so , running out quickly with Konoka in her arms. She unfolded her pure white wings and taking to the air. Konoka slowly opened her eyes.

"Crap…" she muttered.

"What is it?" Setsuna asked worriedly. She stopped and hovered in place in the clouds.

"I'm dead, aren't I? And you really are an angel?"

"Wha-" Setsuna looked around at the white clouds and the perfect sunrise. Her angelic wings pounded behind her, creating a light breeze. Konoka was in her arms, holding the samurai's neck. It really did look like heaven to her.

"No, you're not dead, silly Konoka," she kissed the other girl on the lips, gentle warmth flowing between them, "But I _am_ your angel, and I always will be."

"I know that Setsuna! My angel Setsuna…"

_**End ~ My Angel Setsuna**_

* * *

**D'aw! It's so damn cute, I'm gonna cry! T.T I don't know why I made it so short, but I didn't feel like it needed to be wordy. I hope ypu enjoyed my story immensely and will read my future fanfics. See you next time! ~JuusanOkami **


End file.
